An organic electronic device (OED) refers to a device that includes at least one layer of an organic material capable of conducting an electric current. Kinds of the OED include an organic light emitting diode (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photoconductor (OPC), or organic transistor, etc.
A typical organic electronic device is generally prepared on a rigid substrate such as glass. For these types of rigid elements, research on a flexible element having a flexible substrate has been conducted instead of a typical glass substrate. Flexible substrates may be mainly classified into three types: a thin-film glass substrate, a metal foil substrate, and a plastic substrate.
A method of preparing an element using a flexible substrate requires special attention due to flexibility of the flexible substrate even when the flexible substrate has rigidity substantially similar to that of the rigid substrate. As the method using the flexible substrate, there is a method including attaching a flexible substrate to a hard carrier substrate, performing subsequent processes and peeling off elements from the carrier substrate (for example, see the patent document 1). In such a method, after a proper adhesive material is formed on an edge region of the carrier substrate attached to the flexible substrate, a process of removing the edge region is generally performed to finally peel off the flexible substrate. Therefore, the method has a problem in that preparation efficiency may be degraded due to the presence of such a process, and the elements may be damaged while peeling off of the substrate when the adhesive material is not properly removed.